Navirella (You and I)
by anhexolsasa
Summary: Chanyeal Tao, chantao GS "Zi, hoebae ku yang manis, kuat dan sentimental...""Oppa!""Ah, iya, sekarang akan aku lanjutkan dengan benar." Dengan cakrawala berwarna jingga, daun kuning keemasan yang diterbangkan dengan angin yang cukup keras, menggambarkan suasana bahagia dan romantis untuk pasangan muda ini. "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?


_Navillera (You and I) another ver._

 _Author : Ahnexolsasa_

 _Crackpair – Zi (Huang ZiTao) GS & Chanyeol_

 _Sang Tao dan Chanyeol, semua milik sang pencipta, tapi alur cerita semua dari pemikiran dan kerja keras saya, Say Big No to Plagiatism and Copy-paste!_

 _Untuk menghilangkan jenuh dan stuck pada FF A Crystal Clear (i'm trying so hard for put all my brain for that FF) , aku mencoba menambah keahlian lagi menulis FF yang enak dibaca. Teman-teman yang punya niat dan juga bakat pasti mudah untuk menulis FF, sedangkan aku yang punya banyaaak niat dan imajinasii(?) tidak bisa diluangkan maksimal pada tulisan, terbatas sama bakat yang aku punya *aku menyadarinya T_T_

 _Untuk itu, Kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan dari para reader yang berbaik hati nge-review._

 _Kalian sadar tidak? Sekarang FFN sudah mulai sepi, banyak yang pindah ke wattpad ataupun asianfanfiction, padahal kalau dibandingin FFN lebih simple and friendly view dari pada yang lain._

 _Yang pensaran ama ceritanya langsung baca~_

.

.

Langit sore di lapangan basket terlihat semakin oranye. Angin sepoi-sepoi menandakan musim panas akan berakhir. Daun-daun kuning yang sudah mengering berserakan di semua penjuru kampus termasuk lapangan basket fakultas. Minggu depan, aktifitas kuliah akan dimulai namun lapangan basket tersebut terlihat ramai oleh pemuda yang bermain basket tentu saja.

hanya permainan 3 lawan 3 tapi sudah membuat semua pemainnya lelah karena sudah tidak terhitung berapa quater mereka mainkan.

"Hyung, aku sudah lelah sungguh!" kali ini salah satu dari kumpulan namja itu berhenti, membungkuk sambil mengangkat tangan menyerah.

"Hei tiang, sudahlah, kasian mereka. Bukannya tadi kita bermain hanya untuk melepas penat, bukan untuk ikut basket league `kan?" namja tinggi lainnya bicara sambil terengah-engah. Kaos ataupun kemeja yang mereka pakai basah karena keringat. Wajah mereka dipenuhi peluh dengan raut yang tidak nyaman dan kecapekan.

"Aku juga lelah, tapi aku masih ingin main." Namja yang berucap itu melontarkan bola dari luar garis, " 3-point!" tambahnya.

"Chanyeol sunbe, kami benar capek. Kita selesaikan saja." Terdengar teriakan dari ujung lapangan.

Lima dari 6 namja itu meninggalkan seorang namja sendiri.

"Chanyeol, kami pulang dulu!"

Dari sana kita tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari lapangan. Dia tetap melanjutkan permainanya walaupun dia hanya sendiri. Melempar bola terlihat asal-asalan dan kelelahan tapi bola masih saja masuk ring. Tanpa niat untuk berhenti, Chanyeol me-shotting bola dengan keras menuju ring, namun kali ini meleset. Bola tersebut menggelinding cukup jauh sampai menyentuh kaki bersepatu heel yang berdiri disana sedari tadi tanpa diketahui semua orang.

Chanyeol yang kehilangan bola itu melihat kearah bola itu berhenti menggelinding , didapatnya seorang yeoja memungut bola dan berjalan kearahnya. Sesaat namja itu mematung, seperti berhenti bernafas.

"Zi?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Zi itu memberi bola basket di tangannya kepada Chanyeol dengan cara dilempar dengan cukup keras. Diluar ekspektasinya, Chanyeol tidak siap menerima bola. Dia pun terjatuh, langsung terduduk dengan bola basket di pelukannya.

"Sunbae? Apa aku melemparnya terlalu keras?" Zi menghampiri Chanyeol yang terjatuh dengan wajah gugupnya lucu. Zi terkekeh kecil sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk membantunya berdiri.

Namun Chanyeol berdiri sendiri, dia tidak meraih tangan Zi untuk membantunya. Meninggalkan bola dan Zi sendiri di tengah lapangan dan berlari ke kursi tempat tas dan minumnya.

Zi menghentakan kakinya kesal. Dia berjalan lemas menuju kursi yang sama. Dia duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan jarak aman.

"Kenapa ke kampus?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka karena tidak tahan melihat wajah memelasnya Zi, dan dia ahli menyembunyikan kekehan kecilnya di dalam hati.

"Iss, dasar namja..." dengan suara pelan Zi masih menatap kesal terhadap Chanyeol.

"keke" Chanyeol akhirnya melepas tawa kecilnya. "Bukannya kuliah kalian mulai minggu depan?"

"Kami sedang jadwal pengisian KRS dan ada sedikit kesalahan yang aku buat saat mengisinya."

"Seperti biasa, ceroboh."

"Sunbae juga! Kenapa datang ke kampus padahal tinggal wisuda. Cepat sana pergi dari hadapanku!" nada bicara yang kesal dicampur imut pun terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

Iseng, Chanyeol mengambil tas yang ada di antara mereka dan berdiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Kajima!" Zi menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya untuk duduk kembali. "Aku hanya bercanda..." terima kasihlah pada kejadian tersebut yang membuat duduk mereka semakin merapat.

"Aku sedang mengurus administrasi dan surat bebas pustaka dan juga berupaya untuk menerima nomor regis untuk log-in, tapi masih ada saja yang kurang. Dengan terpaksa wisuda aku diundur menjadi bulan November."

"Dan sunbae merasa kesal, kemudian bermain basket tak berhenti. Dasar ceroboh!" kali ini Zi yang mengoceh kepada sunbaenya itu.

Wush~ Angin musim gugur mulai terasa. Dingin sedikit dengan aroma khas tercium samar. Ada jeda dan pemikiran yang rumit dalam otak mereka masing-masing.

"Zi-ah, masih marah atas kejadian minggu lalu?"

"entahlah aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu kan aku seperti apa, mungkin aku cowok banci yang tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya."

"Tidak, Oppa. Aku mengerti kok. Aku juga salah, terlalu berharap kalau aku akan bahagia seperti di dongeng putri. Lagi pula, aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Hubungan tanpa status juga tidak terlalu buruk."

"Dan kau ber-galau ria gara hal itu, iyakan?"

Zi diam dengan raut polos, antara malu dan heran mengapa Chanyeol bisa tahu. "Dari.. ma, mana.."

"Status SNS, instagram dan line. Kira-kira semua stiker di TL aku dan post Instagram-mu yang berubah style nya 180 derajat menjadi akun mario teguh itu buat siapa?pasti untukku."

Bam

Pukulan manja namun cukup keras di terima Chanyeol di bahunya.

"Untuk tenaga seorang wanita, kau cukup kuat Zi-ah." Chanyeol mengusap bahunya sendiri dan menatapnya.

Betapa kagetnya Chanyeol, menemukan mata Zi berlinang.

Zi memukulnya lagi dan lagi. Ketika tangan Zi bersiap untuk melancarkan pukulan keras lainnya, Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dan sedikit menghindar dari pukulan Zi.

Pluk

Bukannya pukulan yang dia dapat, Zi malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, Oppa. Wanita tidak mungkin memulai. Wanita itu cukup menunggu dan menahan perasaannya sampai waktu yang dia tidak tahu. Dan sepertinya aku tidak cocok dengan hal itu."

"Maafkan oppa, apa kau tersiksa menungguku?"

"bukan tersiksa, toh pertama kali aku yang menolakmu kan?"

"waktu itu hatiku hancur. Masak ada hoebae tahun pertama yang menolak sunbae kece di tempat kuliahnya?" Kali ini, Zi melancarkan pukulan manjanya lagi setelah mendengar canda manis Chanyeol.

"Gara-gara itukah kau menolakku minggu lalu?"

"seperti katamu, pria mengejar dan wanita menunggu. Sebenarnya sejak kita mulai akrab lagi, aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Setahun yang lalu aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, mungkin bulan depan, mungkin minggu depan, begitu terus sampai..."

"Sampai Kris dan Luhan balik ke EXO." Zi memotong dengan candaannya.

"berarti aku tidak akan pernah menembakmu dong?"

"ah! Masak sunbae gituu~" Zi bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"Ingat umur Zi-ah"

Zi berhenti bergelayut, melepaskan diri dari bahu Chanyeol dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol melihat wanita di hadapan nya itu dengan bibir dimanyunkan serta hentakan kaki kesal menambah kesan keanak-anakkan pada Zi.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri . dengan senyum terbaik yang dia punya, Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Zi dan berkata,

"Sepertinya sekarang saatnya aku mengutarakannya."

Pernyataan itu membuat Zi otomatis mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Oppa..."

"Zi, hoebae ku yang manis, kuat dan sentimental..."

"Oppa!"

"Ah, iya, sekarang akan aku lanjutkan dengan benar."

Dengan cakrawala berwarna jingga, daun kuning keemasan yang diterbangkan dengan angin yang cukup keras, menggambarkan suasana bahagia dan romantis untuk pasangan muda ini.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Mata, senyum, dan genggaman yang Chanyeol berikan, memancarkan perasaan yang tulus dan gugup bersamaan. Dengan tatapan yang lembut Chanyeol melihat mata Zi yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Iya." Airmata Zi berlahan terjatuh bersamaan dengan anggukannya.

Chanyeol membawa Zi kedalam pelukannya. Berjanji dalam hati akan membahagiakan pacarnya ini dan sekaligus memikirkan wisuda dan bagaimana caranya nanti saat dia melamar Zi dihadapan orang tuanya.

Sedangkan Zi yang dipikirkannya hanyalah perasaan lega –akhirnyaaaaa-

E

N

D

 _Makasih banyak buat yang baca, review dan favorite. Terima kasih banyak:*_

 _(Sebenarnya ini Cuma copypaste dari navirella aku yang sebelumnya –uneg-unegnya juga sama percis- , padahal aku lebih senang membayangkan betapa tegap dan gantengnya Zitao, tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada yang mereview. Makasih ya reader-eul tersayang kiss kiss kiss)_


End file.
